


In the Hope of Open Hands

by OneforSorrowTwoforMirth



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Kaladin finally gets some storming sleep, Kaladin is a good brother, One Shot, Post-Book 03: Oathbringer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneforSorrowTwoforMirth/pseuds/OneforSorrowTwoforMirth
Summary: Kaladin has a brief respite from Radiant duties to finally rest - though his brother duties are making that difficult.
Relationships: Bridge Four & Kaladin (Stormlight Archive), Kaladin & Oroden (Stormlight Archive)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	In the Hope of Open Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Now you won't see all that I have to lose  
> And all I've lost in the fight to protect it  
> I won't let you in, I swore never again  
> I can't afford, no, I refuse to be rejected  
> I want to break these bones 'til they're better  
> I want to break them right and feel alive  
> You were wrong, you were wrong, you were wrong  
> My healing needed more than time
> 
> "Eight" by Sleeping at Last

Kaladin Stormblessed, Captain of Bridge Four, Knight Radiant, woke to the sound of a fretful child, the name  _ Tien  _ on his lips. 

He almost went back to sleep, thinking it must have been another dream, but the sound continued. Kaladin sat up and rubbed his eyes. Storms, he’d fallen asleep in his uniform again. At least he’d taken his boots off this time. He scanned the room, still fuzzy, trying to determine what was making that sound. 

The sleeping form of his mother in the other room reminded him. His baby brother had managed to crawl out of bed, but was evidently not sure how to get back up and looked around nervously at the unfamiliar surroundings. Syl zipped to hover in front of him, and apparently Oroden could see her because he gasped with wonder. 

“He’s so  _ tiny _ ,” Syl whispered. 

“You’re not one to talk,” he said as he got off the uncomfortable couch where he’d been sleeping and went into the bedroom. 

“In Shadesmar I’m quite a respectable height, thank you very much!” 

Kaladin bent down to pick up his brother. The baby shied away from him, not afraid exactly, but wary. He sighed. He supposed it made sense. He’d reappeared in Hearthstone four days ago, helped the village prepare to flee to Thaylen City, then Lashed him and his mother to the front of a highstorm and flew them to Urithiru, ripping the child from his home and everything familiar.

He tried to pick him up again, but as soon as he did Oroden began to cry. 

_ Oh storms, what did I do?  _

Hesina stirred, “Kal?” 

“Uh - sorry.” 

“Is that…” she yawned, “Did Oroden…?” 

“Yes, I uh -” 

“You usually just have to rock him until he goes back to sleep. Like...like you did with Tien.” 

“What?” 

“Thank you, Kal…” she rolled over. 

_ Wait - _

Syl appeared again in front of Oroden again and zipped back and forth until his crying subsided to sniffles. He gave Kaladin a suspicious look and started squirming. 

“Hey, hold still -” 

“Kaladin, you’re holding him wrong.” 

“How would you know?” 

“Move your arm like this,” she demonstrated. Kaladin shifted his grip and the baby stopped trying to break free. “Well? Aren’t you going to try and rock him?” 

He sighed. This was  _ not  _ something he was prepared for. All he held these days were weapons and the occasional severely injured soldier. He carried Oroden back into the other room. He’d taken for granted how sparse his rooms were until his mother began to fill it with the things they’d managed to bring from home. 

His father’s extra clothes were sitting in a pile near the door, waiting to be washed. Kaladin looked away. Lirin had insisted on accompanying the town in their desperate flight to Thaylen City. When he got there, he’d promised to send word. Kaladin had felt so selfish, helping to organize the town’s flight and then abandoning them to several weeks of walking, but what else could he do? He was a Knight Radiant and unfortunately all of Roshar was under his protection. He couldn’t fixate on one town, even if it had been his home, when there were entire cities that needed help. 

Still. At least his mother and brother were safe. 

He paced up and down the length of the room with Oroden for several minutes, but the child didn’t seem to show any signs of going back to sleep. Syl appeared and zipped around, making him giggle. 

“I don’t think that’s helping, Syl,” he said. 

“Hmmm, maybe not. Still, it’s fun!” she made a funny face at the child, who clapped his chubby hands together with excitement. Kaladin finally gave up and sat down on an uncomfortable couch he was using as a bed, Oroden in his lap. The boy reached out a hand toward the back room, 

“Mama,” he said plaintively.

“We’re going to let mama sleep.” 

The boy frowned, looking dangerously close to crying again. 

“Alright, we’re going on a walk,” he said. He pulled on his boots and strode toward the door. He could hear a fire crackling nearby, and the hearty laughter of bridgemen. 

“What did she mean,” Syl whispered, “Like you did with Tien?” 

“I- I would sometimes rock him back to sleep when we were really young. If I woke up before my parents did.” 

“Really?” Syl smiled, “That’s so sweet.” 

_ I hardly remember it,  _ he thought as he once again looked down at Oroden. He felt stiff and awkward holding the child. Most of Bridge Four were asleep, but Drehy, Sigzil, Lopen, Teft, and Rock were sitting around the fire. Kaladin intended to pass unseen, but Lopen saw him. 

“Captain! Do you have a new recruit, gancho?” He gestured to Oroden.

“I certainly hope not,” He said as he sat between Teft and Sigzil. Oroden babbled excitedly at Lopen, “Just trying to give my mother a decent night’s rest.” 

“Hard to picture you having a mother,” Drehy said, taking a swig of his drink, “We figured you just sprang out of a chasm, spear in hand.” 

Kal glanced at Rock, expecting him to add some witticism, but the Horneater was still in uncharacteristic silence, like he had been since saving Kaladin’s life in Thaylen City. At least he seemed awake, if pensive. Yesterday, he’d looked bleary-eyed and Kaladin had caught a whiff of what he thought was Horneater White. 

“Is there any left, Rock?” he asked, gesturing to the pot. 

“Is some,” Rock said, “But bottom of stew was burned today.” 

“I’m sure I won’t notice.” 

Rock shrugged and ladled it out for him. Oroden, of course, tried to stick his hands in the bowl as Kaladin took it. The bridgemen chuckled as Kaladin held it out of the toddler’s reach, and Oroden’s face fell to a pout bordering on more tears. Kaladin tried several times to take a bite but Oroden was intent on investigating what was in the bowl and grabbed at it. 

“Here, lad,” Teft said, scooping Oroden out of Kaladin’s lap, “I’ll hold him a minute.” 

“That’s alright, Teft -” but the grizzled sergeant seemed a natural, bouncing Oroden on his knee. The toddler squealed and reached up to grab Teft’s hair which Teft obligingly took his cap off to allow. 

“Well, well,” Sigzil said with a smirk, “It appears our tough as shards sergeant has a soft side.” 

“Storm you,” Teft snapped, disentangling Oroden’s hand from his hair and offering him a sphere to play with instead (a larger one that he couldn’t choke on). 

Kaladin quickly ate his stew. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was. Or how tired. His uniform needed to be washed, he’d flown in a high storm yesterday, but he hadn’t had time to even change out of it. 

“What’s the gancho’s name?” Lopen asked. 

“Oroden,” Kaladin said, suppressing a yawn. 

“A good name,” Teft declared, sitting the boy in his lap so he could watch the flamespren around the fire. 

“Have we had any new orders from Dalinar?” Sigzil asked. 

“None yet. But I’m sure they’re coming.” 

“Don’t talk about that right now,” Drehy said, stretching, “Let’s just enjoy the fire and the abysmally burned stew.” 

“My burned stew better than any stew you ever make,” Rock said, with a hint of his usual good humor. 

Oroden squirmed, trying to get down. Teft helped him, setting him on his feet and holding his small hands. Then slowly, he let go. Oroden didn’t seem to notice and took one very shaky step toward the fire. 

“Teft!” Kaladin snatched up his brother, “What are you doing? He could get hurt, he can’t walk!” He held Oroden tighter than he meant and the boy whimpered. The bridgemen exchanged glances at Kaladin’s sudden outburst. 

“Apologies, lad,” Teft said quickly, “But I think, if you let him, he’s ready to show you that he can.” 

“I -” Oroden was already trying to get back on the ground. Carefully, Kaladin lowered him to his feet and held his hands like Teft had. Oroden took a shaky step. 

“There you go, lad. Now let go when he takes the next one. If he doesn’t notice you let go, he’ll probably keep going.” 

Kaladin gave him a sideways look but when Oroden moved his feet again, he slowly released the boy’s hands. The boy stepped again, nearly tumbling to the ground. Kaladin kept his arms outstretched, ready to catch him. The bridgemen were all leaning forward, watching with anticipation. The boy seemed to sense this because he eagerly took his next step. Slowly, step by step, Oroden stumbled his way across the circle of men until he stopped in front of Rock, gripping the Horneater’s knee for support. The boy looked around then sat down, a satisfied expression on his face. 

The men laughed. Kaladin almost moved to pick up his brother but the boy pulled himself up again, using Rock’s knee. He pointed at the man’s red hair. 

The man looked down at the boy with the closest thing Kaladin had seen to a smile in the past week. The enormous Horneater laughed and said something in his own language, then scooped the boy up and held him above his head. Oroden squealed with delight, reaching for Rock’s hair. 

Kaladin watched with a grin. He couldn’t help but notice how much Oroden resembled Tien, making everyone smile without even trying.

“Are you sad, Kaladin?” Syl whispered. 

“What?” 

“Well, usually when you think about Tien…”

“I’m trying to stop doing that.” 

“Stop thinking about Tien?” Syl sounded worried. 

“No. I  _ want _ to be able to think about him, without it being sad.” He looked back at Oroden, who was still enamored with Rock’s red hair. Rock’s wife emerged from the shadows and smiled to see her husband holding the child. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in Horneater. Rock nodded absently and set Oroden down. The boy sat, suddenly fascinated by something above him. Kaladin realized it was a windspren, maybe Teft’s. 

Rock began packing up the cooking gear, but Drehy insisted they could take care of it. Rock glanced at Kaladin. 

“Go be with your family, Rock,” he said encouragingly. The Horneater smiled, a real smile, and gave Kaladin a quick salute, then strode off with his wife. 

Oroden grew bored watching the windspren’s antics and got to his feet, moving toward Lopen who was making funny faces at him. He stumbled and fell, but before he could even cry, Kaladin swooped in and picked him up. His baby brother sniffled but to his relief, did not start crying. Kaladin sat back down and glanced at the bridgemen around the fire who quickly pretended they hadn’t been watching. 

Most military men wouldn’t be caught dead minding a child. They’d be mocked mercilessly by their fellow soldiers, but Kaladin wasn’t most men and neither was Bridge Four. He put Oroden back in his lap, determined to keep him there. Luckily, the boy seemed to be done trying to escape and watched the fire. 

“It’s funny,” Teft said, watching Oroden stuff his hand in his mouth, “That even though all of this is happening…” He trailed off, but the weary bridgemen knew what he meant. Oroden twisted in Kaladin’s lap to look up at him. He opened and closed his hand, which Kaladin had taken to mean he wanted up. He obliged and picked up the child so he could stand on Kaladin’s knees. 

The boy had so much of his mother and Tien in his face. And...Kaladin recognized something of  _ himself  _ in the child’s eyes. 

_ I  _ will  _ protect you, little one.  _

Oroden cooed and reached towards the brands on Kaladin’s forehead. Out of instinct, Kaladin caught the child’s hand. Oroden flinched at the suddenness of his brother’s movement. Slowly, Kaladin let go and instead bent his head closer to him. Oroden pressed his small fingers to the glyphs on Kaladin’s forehead. He waited for the painful twinges of memory, memories of blood and pain and crushing darkness, but none came. He only felt the softness of his brother’s skin against his scarred forehead, and he almost wept at the innocent wonder in Oroden’s eyes. 

Oroden pulled his hand away. 

Kaladin got to his feet. “It’s time we all got some sleep,” he said. The bridgemen grunted in agreement. They left behind some shamespren and a few awespren as they shuffled toward the barracks. Clearly they felt they’d intruded on something very personal. 

Oroden was drowsy now. Kaladin tried putting Oroden back next to his mother but Oroden began fussing. 

_ Storms.  _

Maybe he’d settle down if he just - 

“I think he wants you, Kaladin,” Syl said. 

He turned back to see Oroden reaching for him. He sighed and picked him back up, going into the other room. 

“Don’t know why you’d want me,” he said to the toddler. Oroden just giggled and grabbed his hair. Kaladin fished in his pockets to give the child something to play with. He felt the rock. He took it out and rubbed the speckled stone with his thumb. 

“Here,” he handed it to Oroden, “Play with that.” 

“Kaladin…” Syl whispered. 

“He can’t choke on it, Syl. It’s too big.” 

“No, I mean...that’s the rock that -” 

“Yes. It is.” 

“Oh, Kaladin…” She materialized as a small woman in front of him.

“It was doing no good in my pocket. Life...life before death, right?” 

She smiled. “Life before death.” 

Hesina woke early, feeling refreshed for the first time in a long time. It only lasted a moment, as she remembered Lirin was not in bed next to her. Neither was Oroden, for that matter. She got up and dressed, tying her hair into a scarf and putting on her glove. There was laundry to be done today, and she intended to see that her son’s rooms got a thorough scrubbing. First she had to find a well. 

“Kaladin, where -” she stopped abruptly as she entered the next room. Kaladin was asleep, still wearing his uniform, arm behind his head, with Oroden contentedly sleeping on his chest. She smiled. She kissed both her boys on the forehead and opened the door. A grizzled-looking man stood outside. She thought he might be a sergeant, but still wasn’t sure how to tell. 

“The captain is sleeping,” she said firmly as he opened his mouth, “Now, could you point me in the direction of the nearest well?” 

The soldier didn’t protest and pointed, “Go down there and turn right.” 

“Thank you.” 

She cast one last look at her sons then closed the door.

_ He may not be a child anymore,  _ she thought,  _ but he never could resist being a brother.  _


End file.
